Chicken run biography
by Greendogg
Summary: An autobigraphy on Ginger's life, from the day she was born to living on the Tweedy's farm, it also has a few things on the lives of the other chicken run characters.
1. The start

**NOTE: I don't own any of the Chicken Run characters. They are all property of Nick Park and Aardman studios.**

**This is just a brief chapter. The rest of the story will possibly be updated on the weekend or sometime next week, Hope you like this.**

A week had gone by since the chickens has escaped Tweedy's farm. They had all adjusted to living without humans but the stressful moments they had on the farm were still remembered and talked about. But today those memories were still on the mind of one spunky and feisty hen. "Hey Ginger… what are you working?" Rocky asked he noticed her holding a pencil and notepad. "I'm writing an autobiography on myself" she explained, "What's that?" Babs asked "What's that? What's that?" said Mac before she laughed "It's a story on your life, that's what it is" she explained. Just then Rocky had an idea, "Hey! Maybe when you're done…you can …read to us?" said Rocky "Sure thing" said Ginger before Rocky, Babs and Mac left her alone to write. Ginger sighed and tried to figure out how to begin her story "So much writing to do, so little time, I better get started" she thought. "What was the earliest memory I can remember?" she asked herself, she thought long and hard but then an idea came to her. "I got it! Seeing Mum for the first time, that should work" Ginger said to herself.

(Flashback)

Before Ginger lived on the Tweedy's farm she spent the first few months of her life on the farm her mother lived on. One day on the Simmons's farm (the farm Ginger's mother live on) there was something taking place in Hut number 10. It was a month after spring started and most of the chickens started to have chicks, but this week most of the eggs had been lot by a fox attack. The 2 foxhounds that usually guard the chickens had gone with the farmer to town, leaving the chickens entirely unguarded. 2 fox brothers Scratchy and Becker had dug a hole under the fence and raided the coops. They took over eight chickens and several eggs, Ginger however survived the fox attack since her mother took the risk of protecting her coop and succeeded. The farmer returned home to find several of his chickens gone and feathers scattered on the yard, it was a shock to him. But he took drastic measures and set up humane traps through out his property incase the foxes might come back. It had been three days since the fox attack and most of the surviving eggs had started to hatch. In hut number 10 number 10 of the hens was waiting on hers, "C'mon… that's it" she encouraged.

Finally it was over the chick rested for a few seconds before opening her eyes, "Hi there…" her mother said to her, the chick let out a small chirp. "Oh, you are so cute" her mother thought "And feisty too" she said as she looked over at her chick who tried not to fall in her attempt to stand up, but she failed and fell anyway. "Gayle, come look at this!" the mother shouted. Just then black hen with brown streaks in feathers ran in the coop, "What is it Sandra?" Gayle asked. She looked over at the nest and the chick resting in the hay, "Oh… how cute!" she said to Sandra "Isn't she? She just hatched 2 minutes ago" Sandra explained. Gayle was a chicken from Alabama, when Farmer Simmons's cousin came to visit him he brought Gayle to farm as a juvenile chicken she and Sandra quickly became friends that day. "What are you gonna call her, anyway?" Gayle asked, Sandra thought about it and finally came up with a name. "Hmm… I think I'll call her Ginger" she said to Gayle "Ginger? I guess that would work out alright" said Gayle before she left the coop. Sandra looked over at Ginger who was now asleep after a long day of being born. The next day, Ginger announced her existence when thehens in her mother's coop were woken up by her constant chirping. Sandra knew what it was and went to see about the problem, "Ok, you win" she said to Ginger before offering her some bird seed. She looked at Ginger who was taking the seeds into her beak and swallowing them, "Hopefully today you'll learn how to walk" said Sandra. She heard the gate open and Farmer Simmons's footsteps. He whistled for his 2 dogs to come, "Kip, Skip" he called.

The 2 foxhounds came running and stopped right next to their owner. "Do your stuff" said Simmons, the 2 dogs nodded ad took off in opposite directions. They ran around the fence, barking instead of using an alarm to wake the chickens like the Tweedys, the Simmons let their dogs run around the fence and bark to wake the chickens up. At that moment the chickens started to get out of their coops after hearing the dogs bark. Simmons entered the yard and noticed Sandra wasn't there. "What the…? Sandra's missing!" he said "What is it Logan?" Brook asked from the kitchen window. "Sandra's missing, I haven't seen her, this mourning" Simmons yelled back. "Try checking the coop…maybe she's in there" Brook suggested before she shut the window, Simmons opened up the roof of the coop and found Sandra. "So that's where you've been" he said to her, he noticed Ginger who was fast asleep in the nest. "Ah, you're a mother now… way to go old girl" said Simmons as he petted Sandra. He closed the roof and left, Sandra sighed "He's such a kind human" she said to herself. She was right the Simmons were kind farmers, if anything involved their animals they handled it humanely.

A short time later Ginger managed to take her first steps, "Well look at you, walkin' already" said Sandra. "Shouldn't be long before you start talkin' huh?" she added, Two days later Ginger was out on the yard for the very time as well as the other chicks. Ginger was one of 10 chicks that survived that fox raid, but thankfully Scratchy and Becker had been caught in one of the humane traps and were sold to a zoo. Ginger was so curious about the light and noises seen outside that she almost lost track of her mother. Simmons saw Ginger and picked her up, "Well, would you look at that" he said "What's that?" Brook asked. "This is Sandra's chick, she 3 days old now" Simmons explained. Brook looked at Ginger and smiled "Well… she's awfully cute" she replied. Just then she was alerted by Ginger's loud chirping, she laughed "I think you'd better put her down" she suggested to her husband. "Alright… back with your Mum" he said to Ginger as he placed her on the ground. To farmer Simmons seeing Sandra raising a chick was very pleasant, since all six of his own kids had grown up and left the house 3 out of the six already had kids of their own. But they all still came to visit their parents and were always at the family reunions every year. Weeks went by and Ginger was growing into nice looking young chicken. Her feathers started taking on the orange color her mother had, Ginger's feathers were now mostly orange. The soft yellow feathers from when she was a chick were now smaller amounts.

Farmer Simmons watched as the chicks grew, he knew it wouldn't be long after these were old enough to leave their mother that the hens would be starting on a second brood. This time was critical for Ginger as well at the other Chicks on the farm. Since they were only a few months old and could possibly live on their own, in reality it was still too soon for them to leave their mothers. One day a white van pulled up to the farm drive way , "What's that?" Ginger asked "The vet" said Gayle "The vet? What's a vet?" Ginger asked. "You'll find out" said Sandra, at that moment the gate opened. "Well, here they are" said Simmons as he pointed to the group of partly grown chicks. "Alright… we better get started then" said the vet, one by one the partly grown chicks were taken to the van and given vaccines. Ginger was the last chick to be taken, "Ok, last one" said the vet Ginger whimpered at the feeling of the needle going into her wing. "That's a good girl" said Simmons, after Ginger was finished. "I'm so sorry hen, I know that had to hurt… but it only lasts a few seconds" he said to Ginger after placing her on the ground. He gave a little pat on the head which made her feel better, Sandra was Simmons favorite chicken he didn't have the heart to kill her when she would eventually stop laying eggs, he made a promise to himself that when she eventually stopped he would let her live out her life as well as the other hens on the farm. After the vet was gone he locked the gate and left.

"I hate shot… they hurt too much" said one of the partly grown chicks. "Pim, these were your first shots" said Ginger, Pim was blue merle in color. (Blue merle looks like kind of gray with black spots) Pim had a sister and 2 brothers, originally her mother had six eggs altogether but the other two that would have been Pim's other siblings were lost in Scratchy and Becker's raid. Ginger didn't have any sibling's all any eggs that possibly would be related to her were gone, but by asking her mother she found out she was the first and only chick Sandra had. "At least you won't have to get anymore until next year" said Sandra. "Really?" said Ginger "Sure… when the vet comes they ya all your shots for the year… and if you need more they come back" Gayle explained. "I see, but why do we get shots anyway?" Ginger asked. "They keep us from getting' sick… I got shots when I was your age" said Sandra. "What else happened when you were my age?" Ginger asked once more, Sandra felt nervous but answered her daughter's question "Someday, I'll explain it to you" Sandra answered. Two weeks later something happened to Ginger that would change life unlike anything else she experienced on the farm.

MORE TO COME…

Well that's chapter one. I hope you liked it chapter two will be posted as soon as I can get it up. But please leave your reviews when you can.

From Greendogg


	2. For sale?

Here's chapter 2 hopefully someone will review it soon.

Two weeks after the vet came to give out vaccines, things started to change on the Simmons's farm. Ginger and the other chicks were all 4 months old and had started to look more and more like their parents. Ginger was definitely like Sandra, not only in looks but in personality. Ginger noticed Brook and farmer Simmons placing an odd looking piece of metal on the ankle of one of the chicks. "Mum, what's going on?" Ginger asked "Brook's puttin' I.D. on…" Ginger cut her mother off. "What are I.D. bands?" she asked, "An I.D. band is how a human identifies us" said Gayle. "Don't they recognize us by the way we look and our names?" Pim asked, "Humans who don't know us or have never seen us…wouldn't recognize anyway" said Gayle. "Gayle is right, if you ever get lost and some humans find you, they'll know where and who you belong to by looking at your I.D. bands" Sandra explained. "I get it, but how come you aren't getting one?" said Ginger, "Oh, we're old…we don't need I.D. bands, unless we were taken off the property" Gayle answered. After all the chicks had been marked with I.D. bands, Simmons looked at the chicks and sighed sadly "What's wrong with Simmons?" Ginger asked "He's a little depressed" said Sandra. "About what?" Ginger answered "You'll find out soon enough" Gayle replied.

A few minutes later, pick up truck stopped in the farm's driveway, it sparked the chicken's curiosity as well the two foxhounds Kip and Skip. They saw the driver of the truck and barked at him angrily "Easy…" said farmer Simmons but the two dogs ignored him and moved closer to the driver "Heel!" Simmons yelled. The foxhounds did as they were told, and backed away from the driver, "Who do you think he is?" Ginger asked. "Obviously another farmer" said Kip "Why would he come here?" Ginger asked once more. "I don't know, but somthin' about him doesn't smell right" Kip replied, "Well whatever he wants, he ain't gonna find it here" said Skip. "I'm here about your ad" said the other farmer "Oh yes, Mr. Tweedy…they're right over here" said Simmons. He unlocked the gate and the two of them entered the yard. "They're the looking ones I've got" Simmons explained "Well that's them" he continued as he pointed to the group of partly grown chickens. "Wait a minute! What's going on!" Ginger asked Kip, "I don't know, ya better be careful hen" she said to Ginger. "I'll take the one of the left" said Mr. Tweedy "Ok, she's all yours" said Simmons. Ginger saw Mr. Tweedy reaching down to pick her up, she took off running but Simmons quickly stopped her.

He laughed, "She's a quick one" he said to Mr. Tweedy. Simmons gave Ginger a little pat on the head then he placed back on the ground before he and Mr. Tweedy left the yard. "Mum, what's going to happen to me? And why does other human want me?" Ginger asked. She had become very nervous about the whole ordeal, "I should have told you a long time ago but I was too scared" said Sandra. "Too scared of what?" Ginger replied, Sandra sniffled as she wiped a tear from her right eye. "You're being sold" she said, "Sold?" Ginger continued. It was confusing to her, "Yes, sold… bought, paid for, traded…given away, get yourself a dictionary!" said Kip. "But…why would Simmons want to give me away?" said Ginger, "Humans do that all the time, they do for a little thing they call…money" said Gayle. "What is that?" Ginger asked, being a partly grown chicken she didn't know that much about how humans lived.

"It's a material they us everyday, it comes in 3 types paper and metal and also a think called a check" Kip explained. "But humans need it, money pays off bills and other things…includin' the chicken feed you've been eatin'… it also pays for our dog food too" Skip added. "Wow, money must mean a lot to humans" said Ginger, "Probably…they work for it" said Skip. "So that's what theses I.D. bands are for, they're "for sale" tags" Ginger answered "You've got it" Kip replied. "But… I don't want to be sold, I want to stay here" said Ginger "Forget it Ginger you're a day late and a carrot shot" said Kip. Ginger had it figured out, she and the nine other chicks all had I.D. bands which indicated they were for sale. "B-But Mum I don't want to go! I really want to stay here with you" said Ginger. "Now Ginger, calm down… I left my Mum when I was your age and now you'll have to leave soon… but I'll keep an eye out for you, just incase you should happen to come back" said Sandra. "Thanks Mum" said Ginger who gave her mother a hug, several minutes later it looked like Ginger would be leaving soon. She and the others had seen Mr. Tweedy pay farmer Simmons. "Well there you are…" said Mr. Tweedy as he handed Simmons some dollar bills. "Here's her shot record… she'll need more next spring" said Simmons. "Sure thing" Mr. Tweedy replied, he wanted to leave already and farmer Simmons had been talking to him for a long time.

Simmons picked up Ginger and looked at her straight in the face. "Well, Ginger one… ready to go to your new home?" Simmons asked. Ginger chirped, even though she was a partly grown chicken she still sounded like a chick that was a few weeks old. "Now Ginger, you gotta promise me you won't escape…maybe you'll come back for a visit someday, huh?" Simmons said to her. "Maybe" said Mr. Tweedy who thought Simmons was crazy to be talking to a chicken. Although at the same time it didn't seem so crazy since Mr. Tweedy himself sometimes talked to his dogs. "Well c'mon hen, let's go" he said to Ginger. She whined and leaned on Simmons's leg, while looking at him with sad pleading eyes. "Ya poor thing" he said to her and gave Ginger one last pat on the head. Simmons sniffled his eyes started to fill up with tears, "I'm sorry girl, but you're sold now" he said to Ginger before placing her in a small wooden crate full of hay. "You be good, ok?" Simmons said to Ginger as he gave her a final rub on the head. "Well… I'll be seein' ya" said Mr. Tweedy, "Yes, Tweedy… take care now, you hear?" Simmons replied "Will do" Mr. Tweedy answered. Ginger looked out of the window of the truck she hated to leave her home and her mother. "Kip, can you come with me?" she asked "Sorry o'l girl but I can't" she said to Ginger "Please?" Ginger whispered. "I cannot, I must stay… but remember Ginger ya gots to be brave" Kip replied.

"Thank you, Kip… I'll miss you" said Ginger, "I'll miss you too, lassie" she answered. Kip also sniffled, "Buh-bye" she said to Ginger and walked away from the truck and over to Skip and farmer Simmons. Ginger began to sniffle "I love you Mum" she said quietly "I love you too, Ginge… bye" said Sandra whose eyes were filled with tears. "Bye" Ginger replied back, the truck engine started up. Ginger took one last look at the farm, Kip, Skip, Gayle, Sandra and the Simmons. Mr. Tweedy stopped the truck and waited for another to go by before pulling off. Ginger noticed a rooster about the same color as her, it was her Dad… Rusty, he managed to bend down from the wall that blocked off the property and he and Ginger rubbed beaks.

She and her Dad had hardly spent time together but still Rusty loved her and also hated to see her leave. Ginger continued to watch the Simmons and everyone else from the rear view window of the truck, until they were completely out of site. Back at the farm everyone was still sad about Ginger leaving, Kip and Skip began howling in a very sad tone. Simmons knew that Kip and Skip liked Ginger too, since he had seen them play fighting with her in the yard. "Maybe I shouldn't have sold her" said Simmons, "Ya had to, what were we going to do with her anyway?" said Brook. "I don't know but…" Simmons sighed sadly "She's Sandra's daughter and her only one at that" said Simmons. "True, but now that I think about it there seemed to be something wrong with that Mr. Tweedy" said Brook. "Maybe you're right Brook, I am cable of asking to have Ginger back" Simmons replied. "Yes you are, after all Logan… we're her real owners" said Brook, "Very true Brook…very true" he replied.

MORE TO COME…

Chapter 3 is coming soon. Please leave a review I've been working on this several time today.


	3. Tweedy's farm

NOTE: Chapter 3 is finally here! Nice to see I've gotten 1 review. But anyway here's the rest of the story.

Ginger was now 40 miles away from home. She and Mr. Tweedy hardly made eye contact. She just sat in the crate with her feathers all fluffed up (most chickens and birds do that when they're sick or angry). She let out deep sigh, Mr. Tweedy looked at her. Ginger didn't turn around she was looking at the country side through the window. Mr. Tweedy thought Ginger might have been depressed so he tried to get over it "Oy… Mrs. Tweedy's gonna kill me" he said to himself. He whistled to Ginger who turned around, she cocked her head to the side like most birds do. She blinked twice, Mr. Tweedy didn't say anything he tried petting her. Ginger trembled as Mr. Tweedy stroked her back, although it did make her feel somewhat better. She stretched out her right wing and began preening herself. It took over 15 minutes to do but it felt good, she shook herself which caused her feathers to fluff up again. Then she finally settled down and went to sleep, a few minutes later, the truck stopped in a driveway. Ginger was still asleep but was quickly woken up by Mr. Tweedy slamming the door. "Huh?" she said to herself, she looked out the window of the truck and saw Mr. Tweedy walking towards a house. She also noticed a fence it didn't take her long to realize that she was on another chicken farm. "So this is it, I'm on another chicken farm" she said to herself.

She put her back to the window and sat in her crate feeling very depressed. "She's right over here" said Mr. Tweedy "Huh? What the..?" Ginger stuttered. She looked out the window once more, once again cocking her head to the side. The truck door opened, Ginger whined nervously she didn't know what these people would do to her. She had been taken from her home and now she was on a different farm 40 miles away. "Well, that's her" said Mr. Tweedy, "Well, I guess she's alright… we haven't had a Rhode Island Red in a long time" said Mrs. Tweedy. She examined Ginger's body checking her feathers and everything else for faults thankfully she found nothing wrong with except that Ginger was a partly grown chicken that still had some her yellow feathers from birth mixed in her orange colored adult chicken feathers. "She's a purebred too" Mr. Tweedy added, "You've got the shot records right?" Mrs. Tweedy asked. "Ye-yes" Mr. Tweedy replied as he handed her a folder containing all of Ginger's information. Mrs. Tweedy looked at the folder then she looked at Ginger "Alright, let's get this over with" she said. She unlocked the gate to the yard, Ginger was nervous and whimpered as if to say: "Don't make go in there… please?" "Don't give me that look, that's your place and I have mine" said Mrs. Tweedy.

Ginger looked at the yard, she didn't see any chickens at the moment all she wanted to do was go home if she had the chance. Mr. Tweedy placed her on the ground, Mrs. Tweedy was about to lock the gate but she noticed Ginger wasn't moving. "Off you go then" she said, Ginger didn't move. "I said off you go" Mrs. Tweedy continued but Ginger still refused to move. "I said go…" Mrs. Tweedy said to Ginger only now she was losing her patience. "Go!" she shouted, Ginger had enough of this she let out an angry squawk and tried to run but Mr. Tweedy caught her. "Gotcha!" said Mrs. Tweedy "You tried to pull over on me didn't Ya? Well not today" she said. Ginger was angry and started to flap her wings furiously in the process she hit Mrs. Tweedy in the face "Ouch! Stop it!" she said when she was out of Ginger's flapping range, she got a firm hold on her wings. "Ok, set her down now" said Mrs. Tweedy, "With pleasure" Mr. Tweedy replied before letting of Ginger. She landed on the hard ground and let out"Oof!" when she hit it. Mrs. Tweedy closed the gate causing a loud slam, then she locked it and left. "Where am I now?" Ginger asked herself as she wiped off the mud from her wings and feathers. "Hi there!" said another hen, Ginger screamed and jumped up "Wow! That was quite a jump" said the hen. "You scared me" said Ginger "Sorry, you're new around here ain't, ya?" The hen asked. "Yes I am, I'm Ginger" she answered "Name's Mac" said the other as they shook hands…er... wings.

Just then another hen came up to Mac and Ginger. "Mac, what's with all the noise? I…who's this?" the hen asked. Mac looked at Ginger but still she answered "Oh, her? This is Ginger" she said. "Hi, I'm Babs" said the other hen as she shock hands with Ginger. "Hey there I… you knit?" Ginger answered she noticed Babs was holding some needles and yarn in her left wing. "Yeah, me mother taught me" Babs explained, hearing that word brought the sadness of leaving home back to Ginger's mind. She sighed sadly, "My mother taught me some things too" said Ginger who let out a small sob. "What's all this? I thought we were… who's this?" Another chicken asked. Seeing that Ginger wasn't ready to say anything yet Mac explained it. "That's Ginger" she answered "Yeah, she's new here" said Babs "Oh, I see, so Ginge you're our newest pullet here, huh?" said the other Chicken. "Yeah I guess so" said Ginger, she looked at the ground feeling very sad. She slightly sniffled and her eyes filled up with tears but she fought the urge to cry. "What's the matter?" Mac asked "I… its nothing" Ginger replied, "No it isn't, c'mon you can tell us" said Mac she looked at the other hens and pullets.

(Pullets are partly grown hens cockerels are partly grown roosters just incase anyone needs to know).

"Right guys?" Mac said to the others, no one answered "Guys!" she shouted, this time the other chickens heard her and they all agreed. "Ya see?" said Mac "Alright, I miss my old home and I miss my Mum" said Ginger. Mac started to feel sorry for Ginger since she also wasn't home anymore. "I see what you mean… I too miss me mother, the very first thing I saw when I opened my eyes" said Mac. "Same here, when I was born all I new is wherever I was, I felt cold and wet but then I saw her and it made things seem a lot better" Ginger explained. "I guess in one way or another we've all our moments with our mothers" said the pullet who turned out to be Bunty. "Aye, Bunt… we have" Mac said to her. After hearing this Ginger started to feel a bit more comfortable, "How long have you all been here?" Ginger asked. "Only a week, we were all bought and paid for" Mac explained "For what?" Ginger continued. "The farmer here needed some new chickens, all the old ones are…well… gettin' old" said Mac. "I heard that!" said a Plymouth Rock hen, "Keep your feathers on Frances!" Mac shouted back. "Sheesh! thought Mac "Don't pay her any mind, she's lived here all of her life, won't be long before she'll wind up in some sort of trouble" said Mac. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Ginger answered.

"Well, it's not my place to say it but… she's gotten into trouble for escapin' and the farmers really hurt her once" Mac explained. "Well why would she want to escape? I mean…" before Ginger could finish her sentence the chickens were alerted by a loud alarm. "Uh-oh" said Mac, "What do you mean uh-oh?" Ginger asked "Oh, I forgot, you're new here…its time for roll call" Mac answered. "What's roll call?" Ginger replied she noticed the other chicken running to get in line. "Roll call is when they count us to see how many eggs we've laid during the week" said Bunty. "But, I haven't laid an egg in my life" said Ginger who stood next to Bunty. "Well nether have I, we're all still pullets it'll be sometime before we start that's wha…" Bunty stopped short when she heard the gate open "Psst, get in line quick!" she whispered to Ginger who did what she was told.

The Tweedys walked in as usual, checking the record list for the week. "Hmm… no one's been called out" Mac said quietly, "Called out for what?" Ginger asked. She had to lean off to the side in order to talk to Mac since Ginger was standing between Bunty and another hen. "Shh" said Bunty who noticed Mrs. Tweedy coming turning around and coming back to starting end of the line up. She checked the clip board that listed all the chickens. Instead of listing the hens by name like farmer Simmons did, she had them listed by number. When she found a number with a line marked blank it didn't take long for her to find the hen that matched it. "Eep! Not Lynn, oh please don't take Linny" Mac said quietly. "Take her where?" Ginger whispered "Just watch, you'll find out" Bunty replied, Ginger was puzzled by this back at her old home they didn't have a roll call. The hen that had been picked out was a 2 year old tan colored hen named Lynn. She had amber eyes and wore a red bandanna, like Frances she grew up on Tweedy's farm from the time she was born.

Mrs. Tweedy picked her up by the neck Lynn hated that so much she squawked and started flapping her wings furiously like Ginger did to Mrs. Tweedy. "Stop it! I said Stop it, Mr. Tweedy!" she yelled "Yes, love?" he asked "Ouch! Tape up her wings, ouch! Now!" said Mrs. Tweedy who was trying to keep Lynn's wings from hitting her face. "I'm on it" Mr. Tweedy replied all the hens including Ginger starting snickering. "Shut up you" he said to them, immediately they stopped. Mr. Tweedy refused to be humiliated by a bunch of chickens. He taped up Lynn's wings with duct tape "Alright, done" he said "Good, let's go" said Mrs. Tweedy. Mr. Tweedy slammed the gate behind them. "Where are they taking her?" Ginger asked. "Didn't I tell you to watch? Take it from o'l Bunty, even though I've been here a week, we've seen things you haven't" Bunty explained.

"I understand, sorry" said Ginger. They heard a door open, Mrs. Tweedy picked up an ax. Lynn started squawking then she let out a sort of screech, the last thing the chickens heard was a loud thump. They all gasped after hearing the sound, they knew what had been done, except for Ginger. "What did they do to her?" she asked "Ginger, you don't want to know" said Bunty. The hens started to get out of their line ups and move to other parts of the yard. "Isn't she coming back?" Ginger asked she noticed the Tweedys locking the gate. "No Ginge, she's not comin' back" said Mac "You mean she's…" Ginger stopped short. Mac nodded, Now Ginger knew what happened she gulped.

"But…why would they do that?" she asked. "Cause she stopped layin' that's why" said Frances. "What?" said Ginger, Frances rolled her dark blue eyes in the opposite direction. "Alright, since you're new I'll make it nice and simple for you" said Frances. "Ya see, here we lay eggs, every single day… the humans take them and sell them in town" Ginger cut Frances off. "So what's wrong with that?" she asked "Let me finish" Frances said firmly "Sorry" Ginger answered "Ok…so, when we can't lay any more one of get taken into that room over there, known as the chop" Frances explained. "What do they do to you in there?" Ginger asked, "Somethin' nether one of us would want to witness" said Frances. Ginger gasped, "Yep, after that ya get plucked, sometimes stuffed… and roasted in an oven" Frances continued. "You mean they actually eat…chickens?" Ginger replied, "I'm afraid so" said Frances. "But my humans never did that or if they did they did it out of site, that's what Kip told me" said Ginger. She was right if the Simmons had to have one of their chickens taken for any reason they had someone else do it they NEVER did it themselves.

"Who's Kip?" Bunty asked "She's a dog" Ginger answered. "Dog?" all the hens asked then they began to laugh, "Well, she is" said Ginger who felt embarrassed that one of her friends was a foxhound. "You mean to say you actually believe something a dog would say to you?" Bunty asked. "Well…yes" Ginger replied, "Ginger I know we're low in the food chain but, c'mon a dog? Why would you listen to a dog?' Bunty continued. Ginger couldn't take it anymore, "Cause the dogs weren't there to protect us from foxes, that why!" she shouted. All the hens gasped, "Foxes? Since when have you seen foxes?" Bunty asked. "I've never seen a real one, just pictures but… my mother told me before I was born the farmers went go into to town they dog took the dogs with 'em and… some foxes dug a hole under the fence and attacked us" Ginger explained.

"But, how did you survive? I mean if this happened before you were born then… what kept you from getting caught?" Bunty asked. "My mother took the risk of defending me and succeeded"Ginger replied "Wow! Talk about guts… I never would have done that" said Mac. Ginger smiled and blushed "Thanks, but you see I'm her only daughter and… the first chick she's ever had so… I can see why she would defend me" said Ginger. "Well sure, all mother protect their young, I've defended my nieces and nephews before and… it's very rewardin' to do somethin' nice, for… someone else" said Frances. "Frances? Did you ever have any chicks of your own?" Ginger asked, "Me? Oh no I don't think I will… and you?" she asked Ginger. "Well I…" Frances cut her off "I'm just kidding" she said with a laugh. "You're still a pullet, you got a lot to learn about motherhood" said Frances. "That's true but what's it like?" Ginger replied, "Well, I helped my sister raise my nieces and nephews" said Frances. "What was that like?" Ginger asked "Oh, very enjoyable yet tiring all at the same time" said Frances. "Why would you say that?" Ginger continued, "Hey! You try raisin' 9 nieces and nephews and see how you hold up" Frances replied. "For the next 3 weeks or so, I spent nights and weekends watchin' 'em, by the time they were all bought and sold by different people I was so sleepy instead of countin' sheep I was countin' sleep" Frances explained. (The "I was so sleepy" line is from a TV series called everybody hates Chris)

All the hens laughed, "But Ginger seriously, if you don't want chicks don't have 'em, just a word of advice" said Frances. "Well I don't know… I wouldn't even how to find a rooster to begin with" said Ginger. "Well, I could offer you one of my nephews, he lives just up the road" Frances replied. "Only kiddin' "Frances continued with a laugh. "Besides at your age it's not good for you to have chicks, did your mother ever tell you that?" Frances asked. "Yeah she did, its because I'm not mature enough to take care of one" Ginger replied. "Not only that, but your body isn't mature enough ether, if tried havin' a chick now, you could possibly get really sick I've known pullets who who've had chicks and have gotten really sick" Frances explained. "What's happened to them?" Ginger replied "They got better eventually but some of their chicks were born premature cause they were born ether too early or somethin' else happened to cause 'em to be like that" said Frances. "But, what would be considered premature?" Ginger asked once more "Oh, lots of things… improper growth of feathers and several other things including size, some premature chicks are pretty small once they're born" Frances replied. "I know that, I knew a chicken who was almost premature but instead she turned out to be a runt" Ginger explained. "I know what's that like I'm a giant runt between me and my 4 sisters and 3 brothers I was the biggest out of all 'em" said Frances, "Wow" said Ginger. (Giant runts are animals that are usually larger then average size).

"Hey! Did you forget us! C'mon let's do somethin' else for a change" said Mac. "Right" said Ginger, she and Frances had been caught up in talking so much that they had lost track of everybody else. "C'mon Ginge let's go" said Frances who laughed. "I don't want to miss my favorite show" she continued, "What show?" Ginger asked "Ohh, don't worry you'll see" Frances answered. "Kay" Ginger replied, a few minutes later the chickens had gathered by the fence. "Are you all set Mac?" Frances asked "All set Frances" Mac replied. She gave Mac the signal to fire the slingshot "1…2…3…go!" at hearing go Mac did just that. What she was firing was a tin can with some of Babs' yarn tied to the back. The yarn had become tangled in the Tweedy's clothesline and the can sat right on the living room window sill. The other can was hanging over the chicken's side of the fence. "Ok it's all set now, we wait and listen" said Mac, "Listen for what?" Ginger asked. "Shh keep it down" said Mac "Now we move on to viewing" she continued. She and some of the other pullets began setting up binoculars and a telescope. "Ok everybody come look!" said Mac "What are we doing?" Ginger asked "Shh! Listen" Mac replied.

They could see and hear Mrs. Tweedy! "If that chicken tries to test me one more time… ohhh! She's gonna get it and get it good" she said to Mr. Tweedy. Mac gasped "I think she means you Ginger" she said "Well, what did I do? I don't like those humans" Ginger answered. "One thing I learned not to do is, don't let your wings slap 'em in the face they hate that and it's not a good thing to do ether" Frances explained. "Why?" Ginger asked "Because they could kill you!" said Frances. Ginger gasped at the thought of it, "O…Kay now let's get back to the show" said Mac. "You mean eavesdropping" said Ginger, Mac didn't say anything. "But… she's only been about an hour" said Mr. Tweedy, even though he didn't give the chickens the type of respect they deserved he secretly that Ginger should adjust before anyone could draw any conclusions. "I don't care, she needs to learn her place like the other ones even if I have to force her to" said Mrs. Tweedy. "Wouldn't that qualify as animal cruelty?" Mr. Tweedy asked. "Are you questioning me, Mr. Tweedy?" his wife asked, he gulped "Nevermind" he said. "I thought so" Mrs. Tweedy replied, before walking in the opposite direction. "You picked up the dry cleaning today, right?" she asked "Uh…no" Mr. Tweedy replied.

"Fine, we'll get it tomorrow" she replied with a sigh "If you didn't put me under pressure I wouldn't have forgotten it" Mr. Tweedy said to himself. "What was that!" Mrs. Tweedy asked as she quickly got up from her desk. "Nothing, love" Mr. Tweedy replied he smiled at her nervously, she gave him an angry looking stare then she stopped and sat back down. There was something about her facial expressions that made Mr. Tweedy nervous. He always felt uncomfortable when he had to look her in the eye, (Her blue eyes). "Ohhh, no she didn't!" said Mac who rolled over laughing, "Why did she look at him like that?" Ginger asked. Mac managed to stop laughing to tell her, "That look mean you better get it right before I knock the wax out of your ears" Mac explained(Yet another line from everybody hates Chris). The chickens started to snicker within a few seconds it turned into full fledged laughter. "I'm telling you, she doesn't play" said Mac "That's an understatement" said Ginger, who also laughed. Even though she was far from home now that she had some new friends maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

MORE TO COME….

Well that's chapter 3. I worked on it all week, chapter 4 will be published next week I'm going out town this weekend and will have the story updated when I get back. But please leave your reviews on what you think of the story so far.


End file.
